Run Spots, Run
by Kersha Okeyama
Summary: Okay, this is my first fic so no flames. It's about cheetor, cause he's my favourite character ^_^ he has a soft side...okay okay I know it doesn't sound like cheetopr but oh well I'm new to the series. dont forget to review ~Kari~


**Hi********I'm Kari, you may remember me if you've read my Digimon stories or poems as well as Dragon ball Z "Project Akira 8Z" or "Punished by those we do not desire". Anyway, I'm a new fan of transformers Beast machines/wars. My favourite Character is Cheetor, He will be the main character in all my fic's, well most of them.If you don't like that….. to bad!!!J/K ^_^ Please read my fic Run spots, run, It's my first one and I would appreciate it if you didn't flame. I hate flamers! And feel free too give me some pointers of tips, idea's are accepted. Oh and give me a score out of 10. I'm hoping to become an author when I grow you see. One more thing, Rinox and Silverbolt and some of the other Maximal's in my story have already been taken by Megatron (Who is off line in this story) and the others, Cheetor, Optimis, Blackarachnia, rattrap and their newest member Nightscream are already on Cybertron ( which is back to normal and beautiful) kay? Good. Enough of my blabbering. Enjoy the story…^_^ ~Kari~******

** **

** **

** **

**Run Spots, Run**

********

**part 1**

** **

** **

** **

Cheetor stared blankly down at the photo that was attached to a 'Will'. Tears filled his eyes, ones of which he sniffed back furiously. Being second in command, he wasn't aloud to be soft. He was meant to be tough, strong, fearless.

The picture was of another cheetah, like himself, only female with a scar on her left cheek.Her name was Panthera, Cheetor's sister…Cheetor sighed and put the note and photo in a desk in his quarters, before returning to beast mode and walking out. His sister had gotten lost in a war long ago, Cheetor thought he could of saved her. When he returned to his base with out her, he kept hoping she would be online. Days later he got a message on his voice com that they had not found Panthera, so they reported her offline.

Rattrap sat at a table, Blackarachnia, Optimis and Nightscream surrounded him. Today was Rattraps birthday, the other started to sing, to him it was not a pretty sight, but still if he was going to get gifts, he would sit through anything. "Happy birthday" they all cheered. "Aww,… thanks you guys" Rattrap thanked them looking at the gifts and grinning. 

Cheetor hated today, today was the day the war started, the day Panthera went missing. He felt an anger inside of him like he wanted to brake something, destroy it, start a world war and hope Panthera would attend it. Cheetor passed the room, where he heard a party in process. Then he remembered, Rattraps Birthday! "I didn't get him anything….. I… uh…… had my reasons…" he concluded to himself.

"Hey wait a minute, where's spots?" Rattrap asked, looking around."I'll go find him" volunteered Blackarachnia scattering down from her web and exiting.

Cheetor still in beast mode was heading for the door out of base when suddenly a web sprung onto the door blocking it. "What the…." He turned around. "Cheetor,… where have you been, you know we started the party already!" She said looking him suspiciously with all 6 of her eyes. "I'm not going,…now out of my way!!" He barked walking passed her and heading for the back way. "Something's wrong and I'm going to find out what!" She yelled scattering after him.

"Blackarachnia has been gone for a long time, I'm going after her." Nightscream said leaving the room. "Great, there goes night flyer boy!" Rattrap said furiously. "What I want to know is where's Cheetor?" Optimis said more to himself than his Vermin friend that had already begun to devour the rapping paper on his gifts.

Blackarachnia spun shut the other exit just as Cheetor got to it. "get the hell lost, or I'll Slag you!!" He spat growling and baring his teeth. "Cheetor,…. What is wrong… I can help…" Blackarachnia offered. Cheetor growled furiously before running at her and leaping over her kicking his back legs, which hit the black widow from behind and knocking her to the ground. "I AM TRANFORMESD!" He Yelled Transforming into his.. uh… non beast mode then braking through the webs and running out.

Night scream saw this and flew after him. "CHEETOR!!! WAIT!!" Nightscream yelled. Then he had an Idea. "Sorry Cheetor…" He said to himself, opened his mouth and let out a long high pitched scream. Cheetor stopped in his tracks, fell to his knees and covered his ears.

"I AM TRANSFORMED!" Nightscream yelled transforming into _his _non beast form self and gliding over to Cheetor. "I'm sorry, but I had to stop you some how!" Night scream apologised. A slight whimpering noise could be heard from his fallen friend. Then Nightscream realised that Cheetor was… was…crying! "Cheetor…?" Nightscream said quietly. "She's gone,…. She's gone and it's all my fault"" Cheetor said, tears streaming down his face. _"I'm the kid,… I'm meant to be the one that's crying" _Nightscream thought. "It's okay Cheetor" he said, as Cheetor turned around and cried on Nightscream's shoulder.

_To be continued………. _

Okay that was okay wasn't it. Please no flames. I'm new to the series and I've only seen about 10 or so episodes so Idon't know too much. If you have lost of information on the show E-Mail them to me at __

_ _

_kersha88@hotmail.com_

** **


End file.
